The Epic Adventures of Gar'Log The Beast and to a lesser extent, Raven
by egariMdnalsI
Summary: ... Just some nonsense I cooked up... Anywhoo... Raven gets stuck in a video game with Beast Boy.


I drop the blood covered dagger and sink slowly to my knees, bile rising in my throat. My scarlet stained fingers clutch at the grass to keep my hands from shaking. I close my eyes, but the image of his twisted body burns beneath my eyelids. The man. The dead man. The man who I have killed...

I don't understand. I could have stopped him easily. There would have been no need for bloodshed, but my powers... are... gone...

"Whoa, Rae! Nice moves!"

I hear a familiar voice. Footsteps approach, but I keep my eyes squeezed shut. Partly to keep the tears away, and partly because I don't want to see him.

"Dude! That was totally wicked!" Beast Boy laughs.

I don't understand.

"You were like, 'POW!' and he was like, 'WHOA!' and you were like 'SHA-KA-SHING!' then he was like," Beast Boy starts making noises, like someone choking on their own blood.

I don't understand.

Beast Boy stops choking himself. I hear a soft shuffle as he kneels next to me. "Hey," his hand is on my shoulder. "Rae, are you ok?"

"I-" a lump grows in my throat. "I k-killed..." I have to grit my teeth to keep from vomiting.

"Well, yeah. He would've killed you too," Beast Boy states matter-of-factly. "Besides, it doesn't matter-"

"It doesn't matter?" I shrug his hand off of my shoulder and stand. I open my eyes, taking in the lush green grass, the mild, sunny weather. It all seems to mock me.

I don't look at Beast Boy. I can't. "I just killed a man and you say it doesn't matter?"

"Umm... yes," he says. "Raven. It's not real. You didn't really kill him."

I blink slowly and turn to him. "What?"

"It isn't real." He shrugs, the fur skins on his shoulder rustling softly.

...Wait. _Fur_? _Skins_? On _Beast Boy_? That isn't the only strange thing he is wearing. An iron helmet with horns sticking out of the sides sits atop his head. Steel plated boots adorn his feet, and brown leather pants cover his legs. A sword is strapped to his belt.

For a moment I forget the dead man and just stare.

"Like what you see?" Beast Boy smirks.

"How..." I shake my head. "Beast Boy, what are you wearing?"

The green changeling raises an eyebrow. "I am not Beast Boy! I am GAR'LOG THE BEAST! The one and only Dragon Born! And I have not traveled across all of Skyrim to be questioned by a mere girl!" He strikes a heroic pose.

Skyrim... Why does that sound so familiar... Then it hits me.

"I... am going... to KILL YOU!" I scream and dive at Beast Boy... excuse me... Gar'Log. As I throttle him, I don't care that my powers will act up. Why? Because they're GONE! I HAVE NO POWERS IN SKYRIM!

"You IDIOT!" I hiss. "What the hell were you thinking, dragging me in this stupid video game with you?"

Beast Boy manages to squirm out of my grip and rolls away. There is fear in his eyes. "Rae, I'm sorry! It was an accident! Don't kill me!"

I stand and glare at him. "Give me _one_ good reason."

Gar'Log swallows, emerald eyes wide, and takes a step back.

"That's what I thought," I growl, advancing slowly toward him.

"Wait!" Beast Boy squeaks. "You won't be able to survive without me!"

I stop. "What?"

"Think about it," he says breathing heavily. "I know this world like the back of my hand. You've never played and don't even know simple magic. You wouldn't last two days!"

I hesitate. Magic? "There's magic here?"

Beast Boy nods vigorously and holds up a hand. A small flame appears in the middle of his palm. "There's Destruction, Healing, Conjuration, Illusion... All kinds. And this place is huge. You'd never find your way without a map."

"Map? You have a map?"

"Yeah. But if you kill me, I'll come back as a ghost and burn it!"

"Ghosts aren't real," I mutter. I've recovered somewhat. I still feel shaky, but I am calmer and I can think clearer than before.

"They are in Skyrim!" Beast Boy counters.

I take a deep breath. "Fine. I'll humor you. How do we get out of here?"

Gar'Log reaches under his helmet and scratches his head. "Well, I... I'm not really sure."

I close my eyes and sigh heavily. "You've got to be kidding me."

"There's a way," he reassures. "Cyborg said something about finding a portal. He said I have to go on a quest to find it."

"Alright. What quest?"

"I... don't know..."

"What?" This is unbelievable. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Cyborg never got into the specifics," Beast Boy mutters, backing away a few steps. "He just gave me this paper with this weird riddle thingy on it."

He reaches into his fur armor and takes out a slip of paper. I grab it and read.

_A fire from the deepest depths,_

_The heart of one who's lost._

_The gem of a crown that sits atop the head_

_Of self claimed royal cost._

_The blood of Beast and Demon_

_Must join with fire, gem, and heart,_

_Within the darkened cavern walls_

_As the midnight sun falls dark._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello. Well... this is my first Teen Titans/Skyrim fanfic. Yeah...**

**Ok, well, if you haven't guessed, this is a Teen Titans/Skyrim crossover. The idea popped into my head last monthish and I haven't been able to get it out. Now, I know Raven is a bit OOC, but she has a right to be. I mean, she can't use her powers and because of that, she just killed a man. Not to mention she's stuck inside a video game with Beast Boy. Not that she doesn't like him, of course.**

**Ok, so I hope you guys like it. I'll post if you review.**


End file.
